<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rebel’s Rising by LupaWolfQueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24790882">Rebel’s Rising</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupaWolfQueen/pseuds/LupaWolfQueen'>LupaWolfQueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>After the mess of TROS, Ben Solo is still dead, Black Squadron - Freeform, Depression, F/F, F/M, Finn/Rose Children, Rey is NOT over it, Reylo Kids, Rey’s A+ Parenting, Rey’s Daughter needs a hug, Zorii/Poe Children, frick all of my OC’s need a hug, help..., this is my first fix!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:21:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24790882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupaWolfQueen/pseuds/LupaWolfQueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been 21 years since now Grand Master Jedi Rey Skywalker defeated Emperor Palpatine and the galaxy has moved on... except for Rey. She refuses to believe that Ben Solo is gone forever, so she uses the resources provided by The Republic to fuel her endless expeditions to bring him back. This obsession has caused her to become distant from her once inseparable friends, Finn and Poe, and made her neglect her once most prized possessions, her twin son and daughter, Lukas and Leianna. Leianna left her the second she turned 16, changing her name to Renin and becoming a smuggler. Lukas remained with the Jedi, but takes each chance to escape his mother. One day, Lukas finds his mother’s master plan to bring his father back from the dead... at the cost of the Republic. He sends this plan to his sister, telling her she’s the galaxy’s only hope.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bo-Katan Kryze/Fenn Rau, CC-2224 | Cody/Original Female Character(s), CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano, Cara Dune/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Ezra Bridger/Sabine Wren, Finn/Rose Tico, Karé Kun/Temmin "Snap" Wexley, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, The Armorer (The Mandalorian TV)/Paz Vizla, Zorii Bliss/Poe Dameron</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Now What Trilogy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hiiiiiii :)! This is my first fanfic, sooooo I know it’s going to be a little bumpy at first. I am open to  constructive criticism or whatever help you can give me. Cheers, LupaWolfQueen.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One year after the battle of Exegol...</p><p>Finn Tico paced outside of the med bay. He was awaiting the arrival of his future, twins. Rose wanted the genders to be a surprise, and Finn had to go along. They had chosen names though, if they were boys, they would be named Lando and Trace, girls were going to be Paige and Jannah. Poe sat nearby, unsure how to comfort his friend. Poe and Zorii had recently come out and announced that they were starting a official relationship as boyfriend and girlfriend, much to the delight of Rose. The only person missing was Rey, who was busy with Jedi business. That landed Poe and Zorii with her twins, not that either minded. The door to the med bay creaked open and a  doctor exited. “Mr. Tico, you may see them now.”</p><p>Two years later...</p><p>Poe was over the moon. Him and Zorii’s kids were perfect in every way, to him at least. They both got his skin, but they got her beautiful facial features. Shara, the youngest had the blackest hair both of her parents had ever seen, while her older brother Temmin got his mother’s honey brown hair. Black squadron had come out to support him and to admire the new babies. Karè and Jess currently had their hands full with Karmin, who looked exactly like her father but with emerald green eyes. Suralinda was chatting with Zorii while Nora and Wedge watched the babies. His family was finally together and safe.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Inherited</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Renin comes to terms with her life-long friends after 5 years apart...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My second chapter! I hope you guys liked my first chapter! Cheers!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Renin was in the middle of a space chase when she got the message. The Falcon handled well despite it’s age, and she hoped that the battle would be over soon. Then she heard a *bleep*. And there it was. One unread message from Shara Dameron, Captain, the Republic Navy. She could only say one word, “Shit.” </p>
<p>That was a week ago, and now she’s stuck in front of a fancyish looking restaurant on Yavin 4. She had parked the Falcon in a valley nearby, not wanting to draw attention to the galaxy wide known ship, and took a shuttle into town. She had no idea why her once close friends all of a sudden wanted to meet for lunch after she left her mother. She knew via gossip and the news that her mother had blamed it on the fact that I had “to much darkness inside me” that I left. She also promised that her and her “New Order” would keep a eye on her. Fun fact, they didn’t. She was so consumed by her thoughts that she didn’t notice a group of four girls making their way towards her. “Wassup Amiga?” She turned quickly to come face to face with, you guessed it, Shara herself. And Paige Tico, Karmin Wexley, and Suna Wren.</p>
<p>“So you’re doing what now?” Suna Wren was a little shocked and impressed by what her friend had been up to these years. “Smuggling. Mostly legal shit, but on rare occasions some contraband.” “Nice” admitted Shara, “I kinda wish I had the chance to join you.” Renin let out a little laugh, “I didn’t think Uncle Poe would have let you if you did.” Shara shrugged, “My Mom would have encouraged me, she’s been there.” Everyone giggled a little at that one. “Anyways,” says Paige, “Shara has a little development to tell you.” Uh oh. Suna knows what’s coming. Since Leianna has been gone, Shara had cultivated a relationship with the brother of a friend of hers, Vadia, who was the granddaughter of the famous bounty hunter, Din Djarin. Leil was confused. “What is it?” Shara looking a little embarrassed. “Ummm, so do you...unmmm.... remember Eduardo Djarin?” “Yeah. I have helped him have some bounties before... and also when we were kids.” “Ok welllll... we kind of are... dating...” Leil was surprised. “You finally got a boyfriend??? Wow I thought you were going to become a Jedi!” The last comment made everyone laugh, much to the distain of the older dinners. “Well, I’m glad none of us have changed for the worse,” Karmin stated, “Maybe some time we can sneak everyone out to party.” Paige and Shara nod. “Wait, what do you mean by sneak?” Leil asks. They all look at her dead serious. Suna chooses to drop the bomb. “Your mother has the whole Senate under her thumb. She has successfully made the entire government to remain on Naboo, and has given orders that everyone who attempts to leave to be killed on the spot.”</p>
<p>12 years ago...</p>
<p>“Can’t catch meee!” Shara squealed as she ran from her brother and best friend. “Come on slowpoke,” Leianna yelled to Temmin as they raced after her. Them, Shara, Snap(Karmin), Suna, Vadia, Aydla, Cassie, Eddie (Eduardo), and Paige were all playing Tag in the gardens of the new Jedi Temple. The adults were doing boring adult stuff, so they were left to their own devices. Leil could softly hear Vadia and her brother whispering to each other in Manda, Paige breathing heavy, and Aydla and Cassie giggling to each other. Shara had disappeared, so they had to harness their powers to find the others. Each of their friends possessed a strange ability none of them understood, and none of them trust Ms. Rey enough to tell anyone. “Come on Tem, let’s find them.” Leil looking odd when she lets her power out a little, more animal and scary, even as a 8 year old. “Yeah,” answered Temmin, “let’s find them.” They ran through the bush and across lawns, not knowing what the Force had planned for the future...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok so some background. Aydla is the great granddaughter of Rex and Ashoka, Cassie is the great granddaughter of Cody, Vadia and Eddie are the grandchildren of Cara and Mando, or Din either name, and Suna is the granddaughter as Ezra and Sabine. I will go into their backstories later on, but they are here just to get their relationships with Renin set up :). Peace, LupaWolfQueen.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I think I’m stop here, but I may post later today or early tomorrow. I am open to criticism or writing tips. Peace, LupaWolfQueen :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>